Of Vampires and Wizards
by SevenBlackRoses
Summary: Once the war was over and things went back to slow-moving society Harry Potter decides that he has had enough and moves to the small town of Forks- Will his life ever remain normal?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young man sighed as he dumped his reasonably heavy bag on the patterned commercial carpet that was common in airports like the one he was at, at this time. He sunk into the not-so-comfy navy blue chair as he waited to board his flight for America. The usually raven-haired man wasn't going for a holiday, it was to get away from his so called 'peaceful' life. He snorted at the thought, which made and old couple near him look at him funny, but he ignored them in order to go back to his purposeless brooding that seemed to be the only action he did these days.

He sighed again as his hand twitched for his ever-faithful holly and phoenix wand until he realised he hid it in his suitcase so security wouldn't confiscate it. He looked around warily for what movement triggered this reaction, until he saw a toddler screaming because he hurt his knee.

He took a deep breath to once again try and relax himself as he was still too...paranoid after the war.

Which brought him back to why he was leaving again.

He couldn't stand the ever cheerfulness that seemed to resonate in the wizarding world. He had saved them all -yay- now we are going back to our prejudiced ways again. He swore they never learnt, and because the terror was gone they could act like the animals singing 'its a small world' and continue to support their corrupt government.

So he decided he was going to leave.

He was going to finish muggle school and study to do his NEWTs when he finally returned to England once more. At least in muggle America it wouldn't have Ron, Hermionie, Ginny and the rest of the wizarding world on his case to go back to Hogwarts or become an auror or play professional quidditch. He didn't want to do any of these things, he couldn't go back to Hogwarts because all he could imagine was the war there. He couldn't be an auror for he had fought for too long and seen too much bloodshed to want to doing anything like that. And quidditch was fun and all but it wasn't something he wanted to do for a living- he didn't want_ more_ fame than he did currently.

So he studied near constantly, and did a couple of cheats like temporary memory increasing potions which allowed you to memorise (and somewhat understand) the material perfectly. Took his GCSEs and passed with surprisingly high grades for a wizard and applied for a visa to do his sixth form in America.

He had chosen a small town that apart from its renowned rain had nothing particularly special about it, so he was unlikely to be found he of course had taken his grades and put them under a new name as well as his passport and glamoured himself slightly so his face was a softer shape and dyed his hair to a dirty blond with brown highlights and dulled his vibrant emerald green eyes to an sea green that still held a person's interest and the odd colour but not as much as his previous colour had.

He was glad he had discovered his metamorphagus talents he thought musingly as it meant he would have to a glamour on which could be easily removed but he still dyed his hair though because as soon as he had discovered how to change his hair colour, it did so seemingly randomly and dyeing it seemed to only change the tone of his hair (as he discovered when his dirty blonde hair at the time turned platinum accidentally when he realised he could leave Britain) so he kept his occulemency shields tight to avoid any apparent colour changes.

His wandering mind came back to him when the tannoy announced his flight was boarding. He stood swung on his standard black rucksack as he walked towards departure gate 13 as he strode hopefully into a new and better life did Mr Harry James Potter think,

'Perhaps I will have a normal life after all...'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Forks was a small town in Washington and its only claim to fame was that on average each year it rained 2,715.5 mm each year. It had a population total of 3192 people and the crime rate was extremely low. The only crimes they had really was the odd missing hiker but usually they were people who got lost- or on the wrong side of an animal.

Of course some of these crimes weren't always what most of the town thought they were. The Quileute tribe knew better than such ordinary folk for the elders spoke of their histories, legends, myths and secrets to those of the younger generations as they had done for years, although nowadays the youths (if it didn't effect them) dismissed them as nothing more than scary stories to entertain children or tales to try and improve the self-worth of the tribe.

The stories spoke of the tribe surviving the great flood by tying their canoes to the top of the tallest surrounding trees in the time of Noah and his ark.

But for the teenagers who listened to the stories were more interested in the legends of the protectors of their local forests, of the men that could turn into wolves, of the spirit warriors and finally of their most (depending on the 'monsters' in question) hated enemies; the cold ones, the vampires, the 'bloodsucking leeches' as they nicknamed them.

However nearby the reservation were what the Quileutes would call 'leeches' lived a coven (but in reality they were more like a family) consisting of Carlisle- a world class surgeon- as the father figure along with his wife and mate, Esme, who had a heart shaped face who dutifully filled her role as mother with her adopted children; Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella and in someways Jacob (and his pack at times) and of course her adorable granddaughter Renesmee, although she couldn't quite say that anymore as she was growing into a beautiful young lady- if she said so herself.

After the 'almost' battle with the Volturi, the werewolves (only really they were shape-shifters that turned into wolves) maintained their truce and friendship. In fact, sometimes the Cullens (Only Bella and Renesmee really whereas Emmet was definitely unwelcome at times for the pack often still thought of him as the biggest threat to their people) were actually allowed on the reservation to visit as long as they had at least one wolf to guard them in case the vampire visiting lost control.

Of course the wolves were welcome in the Cullen area (even if they did smell badly of dog) mainly because of 'Nessie' (Renesmee) was Jacob's imprinted mate and because despite the her sweet vampire smell that offended the woodsy wolves sensitive noses became the sweetheart that held the ragtag group together that was strengthened with Bella's everlasting friendship, Esme's mother-hen tendencies and Carlisle's skills as a doctor to help the fast healing wolves when in need. (i.e when they had been fighting- whether for play or for real)

Harry however knew nothing of this in fact, he was starting to think that this was going to be perfect place for him. For once he believed he would be able to live a normal average life in a normal average town. Where the trouble magnet he swore he had stuck up his arse, would limit itself to everyday problems like failing exams or getting robbed or even joining the equivalent to Hell's angels. You know. Normal problems.

He was fine, nothing was going to go wrong.

He was going to live alone as he had got himself emancipated before he left just in case however he was going to be 18 on...wait..Today! Today was his birthday and he forgot about it. He guessed he was back to his usual birthday festivities of wishing himself happy birthday with the added bonus of this year, actually trying to avoid the owls that stalked him.

He was glad this year he had researched and set-up a ward that would prevent owls coming near him.

It was not just that he didn't want to talk to his friends but also because he didn't want any tracking charms to be able to find him and alert others of his location and he didn't think he could look at another owl for a while after Hedwig, his beloved and dearly departed familiar who had seen him through his worst times and died saving him in a fashion somewhat similar to his mother.

Perhaps he should have allowed contact for his friends to reach him but to be honest they were the ones most likely to put tracking charms on the owls (or the mail they carried) and he really didn't want to be found at the moment.

Another reason against allowing his friends to contact him was that the only thing they seemed to do at the moment was either ignoring him completely which he could understand to a certain extent or went back to nagging at him do various things- like become the wizarding world's latest yes-man and poster boy.

He had only remained in England long enough to clear various people's names like Snape, the Malfoys and to finish buisness like finally getting payback on Umbitch- sorry Umbridge by putting her with the dementors in azkaban and to get Kingsley as a temporary minister.

He had quickly taken his GCSEs which he wouldn't have been able to revise for properly without a time turner he had 'borrowed' which he later returned.

The most interesting (and probably the most dangerous) thing he did was sort out his vault and his relations to the Goblin race. He had brought with him a peace offering of various goblin made pieces from grimmauld place which he had asked Kreature to renovate after giving the plans to his now faithful house-elf. He had also quickly after the war had finished given a statement of apology to the Goblins for preforming such a heinous act. When he had cautiously entered Gringotts with more fear than he had had in a while and the thought of being arrested or killed on sight, was somewhat relieves to find that the Goblins were happy to negotiate his act of treason against the Goblins as he was normally a valued customer (ie he had a lot galleons) thankfully this was one of his rare lucky days as he was allowed access to his vault although for this privilege he had lost a few goblin made items, contributed a large amount of his increased power to strengthen the already strong wards, contacts (Charlie and Hagrid) to dragon reserves for a new dragon and other dangerous creatures and finally his story of how he accomplished such an impossible feat of how he actually managed to steal from the fortress that was Gringotts.

He profited not only from his regained ability to access his vaults but also a magical equivalent to a credit card which thankfully worked in both worlds with no extra charge no matter what currency it was in. The last gain however was his favourite of them all- their secrecy of his location- which he was eternally grateful for.

He had picked up his Visa to live in America applied for a passport, received his GCSE results, said farewell to Kreature and told him to contact himself once he was finished with his latest job and left a small goodbye letter, for when his friends finally realised he was missing.

Shaking his head slowly, he realised he had fallen asleep sometime on the plane between Seattle and Port Angeles and that he woken himself abruptly. Taking in his surroundings and cautiously spreading out his magic, searching out for hostile intentions. Blinking rapidly and sitting up rapidly all traces of previous sleep gone, with a self-depreciating sigh the only thing hostile thing in the slightly claustrophobic plane was people looking at him oddly and whispering to themselves at him for being strange and the thing that woke him up was the relatively smooth landing.

* * *

>Grabbing his simple-looking rucksack, he gracefully rose from his seat, carefully adopting an expressionless face (his previous being a lightly confusedfrowning/wary expression) causing another wave of strange looks, and continued onto the drenched runway.

_Yay my first (proper) chapter done_

_please note that all the timelines will be mucked up as otherwise this won't work.._

_Big thank you to 917brat, MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun and Elfin69 for reviewing- you guys are great have a virtual food of your choice :D_

_And to Posiden'sdaughter who also reviewed Bella is definitely not a guy however I could factor that in at some point..._

_Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, added a alert or to community I thank you immensely :P _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (which I forgot to mention before- sorry!) I do not and never will own the rights to Harry Potter, Twilight or anything else I sporadically mention in my writing.**

Harry glanced around his room. It was lightly furnished in a hunter- lodge style that seemed to be popular here.

He was staying on top of a local restaurant that had the odd room free for those who went here for fishing or hiking holidays 'or those who like the rain' he mused to himself.

So far what he had seen of Forks in the past few days (admittedly not much just the room he was staying in, the restaurant and occasional glimpses out of the taxi cab window) reminded him of Skelwith (the trees) -a small village in the lake district- where he had stayed a for a day during the crazy horcrux hunt or 'road trip round Britain' as he liked to call it.

Really the town (Forks not Skelwith) itself was rather quaint at least that was the general impression he got. He supposed this was for the tourists really and that the people were friendly towards him, but he knew as soon as he got into the High school he would be an oddity, _a freak_ as much as he hated the word and all that it represented.

He knew he wasn't going to fit in or at best be stared at for a while-he could deal with stares. For starters he was new, secondly he was still twitchy from the war -for example loud noises, thirdly he was living alone knowing no one here and finally he was a wizard and it was known (at least to him) that although muggles didn't have magic, they did almost have a sixth sense that seemed to almost tell something was slightly...off about him.

Anyway back to Forks, he had an appointment to go to see an estate agent about what houses were available in the area, then he had a few hours later he was going to sign up for driving lessons at the local driving school (he was getting their by Sirius' bike) in Port Angeles since honestly he really wanted to learn to drive (and buy) a car that he could use.

His reasoning was that not only would he fit in more and be slightly cooler (in his own mind) but also he wouldn't get soaked every time he had to get outside.

The meeting with the estate agent was interesting.

At first the lady serving him thought it was a joke, then asked him where and who his parents were. She also told him he was too young and therefore did not have money. Finally she told him he should 'go home and stop wasting my time, or I'll call the police'

Sadly that was only within the first 2 minutes of meeting the estate agent.

Now Harry wasn't really an angry person... anymore.

The reality he had seen in the war what anger did to you firsthand. He clearly remembered how he had wanted to _kill Bellatrix_ and make her feel his pain and more...make her suffer for killing Sirius.

He paused in his morbid thoughts as time-induced dull-feelings of the past washed through him as a reminder of the grief, pain, anger and hatred he had felt and occasionally still felt haunting his memories, dreams and nightmares constantly.

He opened his eyes wearily like an old man after being questioned why he had done something wrong in his past. He hadn't realised he had closed them, and so he scolded himself for letting down his guard and leaving himself vulnerable.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he focused on the tingly feeling of his magic on his skin and the surrounding area (it felt a bit like pins and needles but more ticklish than prickly) and quickly and efficiently of someone who has many times before brought his magic into himself avoiding doing accidental magic.

To trained wizards accidental magic was rather embarrassing- a bit like wetting yourself, as at that point you should be able to control your own magic. Unfortunately for Harry, once the Horcrux was 'removed' shall we say. Harry increased dramatically on the power scalings in the fact that the magic keeping Voldermort's soul at bay. Well now it had nothing to do, so as well as gaining both magic from the link and a about half of Voldermort's magic..altogether it was quite a lot to get used to.

Blinking himself out of yet another mind wander he paused as he saw the estate lady staring and analysing him, he was a little freaked out but hoped he would pass whatever test the lady had mentally set for him as he prayed to whatever god that would listen that he would pass.

Meanwhile (from estate agent's POV)

She looked at her _customer _in more detail now, despising the fact that this obvious hooligan was still in her office.

He (she hadn't asked his name) looked around 15/16 due to his structure. He was slightly to short and yet still quite lanky. His frame and posture however told another story. His body was in a slight crouch as if to pounce on unsuspecting prey or flee in the next second. He had a grace of a dancer as well as a natural flexibility and balance (whether natural or from practice) honed to the most possible perfection.

Yet his face and jaw contradicted everything his lean body spoke of. They were strong and defined with slightly higher cheekbones for a man. His chiseled features and sporadic scars etched into his golden hue, spoke of someone who had a hard life and endured it but also it captured a strange rugged beauty of which the boy- no man- in front of her probably didn't even realise he had.

It was to think that it was his face that made him look like a fighter but his dirty blonde hair was messy like one of a childes and made him look like a teenager who was a little wet behind the ears if you know what I mean.

The last I noticed and was immediately drawn to was his (recently opened) emerald eyes. To be honest the emotions lurking in the depths there both scared and humbled me. They were hardened of one who had seen to much, had seen loved ones die brutally, usually found prominently in 80 year old war veterans. But it contrasted the warmth in the jaded depths (even if their was a touch of irritation in them at this point) They reflected misery, hate, love and self-loathing so intensely, the opposing emotions amazing herself.

But what really scared her was the lifeless look in his eyes, the walking dead, as though he had given up. If she could help in anyway she would as long as he didn't kill himself, even if meant her only giving him a suicide hotline number.

It was only after seeing all these things in this stranger, did she realise he was serious and so she provided everything she could, apologised for her lecture (and in her head for things that had taken the life out of this man) and watched once they had finished an hour or two later him leave silently the only noise being the motorbike driving far away.

**Well I hope this is okay...**

**Big thank you to narutonarutolove, HarryHermionieBellaSwan, Elfin69, Tikky Mikk, Regina Noir, posiden's daughter and of course MyDearGoddessOftheMoonandSun :D**

**As well as anyone else who favourited, alerted or added me to a community, I am forever thankful.**

**Oh quick note I found a book that made me laugh it was 'Jesus Potter Harry Christ' and about the comparisons between Harry Potter and Jesus. I couldn't stop laughing for ages when I found this :L**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Funnily enough I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since his first meeting with the strange estate lady (she had slipped a suicide hotline number into the property catalogue he had been given to browse through. Weird or what?) since then he had moved into a slightly run-down hut/house/cabin thing (and rather quickly too, the joys of not having much belongings in the first place and the magic that is...well magic) that was not too far away from Forks but not too near either.

He did value his privacy after all.

It also meant he got to fix up his new home in any way he wanted to- when he had free time of course- he also believed it was an excellent way to prevent the monotony that was his brooding and therefore a definite good thing in his book.

He had quickly learnt to drive- 'he was almost a natural'- he really did enjoy driving and had passed his test first time (the theory he may have used his last batch of a memory potion- we couldn't all have Hermionie's perfect recall could we?) He had brought a few cars as soon as he passed with help of his newest friend- the Gringotts Card (he had used this to get direct access to his bank account for the house as well) He was now the proud owner of a Toyota Aygo- for school and driving round town-in black, brand new, a Chevrolet S10 (I.e. a truck- for getting stuff for his house and for offroading...sort of) second hand but in good condition in white and finally his baby, a Pagani Zonda Cinque ( a very fast sports car that he spent many hours ogling) which he might not have had a good reason for it other than it was a very pretty car and that he couldn't resist it.

What amazed him most (but mainly bewildered him)though was that the Car salesman he had bought his cars from, had such expensive cars in stock( he swore he saw a couple of Ferraris and a Lamborghini in the back) and all their parts and accessories, in a place where he doubted there would be much demand ( the majority of people had old cars some up to 30-40 years old!)it was not the richest area after all.

But the strangest thing was that him, an 18 year old, walked in and bought a few cars that cost all together more than his house was worth, and the guy didn't bat an eyelid.

For a long time ( i.e. while he was driving home on Sirius' motorbike- his cars were going to be delivered to him) he wondered in slight disbelief how many people of his age went in and bought such cars for this guy to be this dismissive of something that was generally described as odd. ' I mean in comparison to the estate agent, this was a walk in the park!' A fact that had made him very suspicious and wary. Perhaps he was going to take the money and run? Or maybe those were just show models and he was going to end up with different cars that were horrible and had faults with them like a massive dent or no brakes? Maybe it had once held dead bodies in those cars and he was unknowingly supporting the Mafia and Drug Cartels?

He didn't know and that made him very suspicious

But he had received his cars in good time and in good condition. As well as there being no blood or signs of drugs in the cars and after his extremely paranoid/subtle (although in his mind extremely acceptable) interrogation of what the poor man and his family were going to do with money did he realise he was probably going a bit far as he doubted this guy had any connections to the Mafia or anything wrong of the sort did he accept the cars.

Belatedly picking up this realisation, he had the short thought of how proud Mad-eye would be at this moment of him. A light smile gracing his face, while mouthing the words 'Constant Vigilance' to himself silently.

However at this moment Harry didn't care about any of that as he sat in the Aygo, his eyes unseeing at the plastic dashboard, wondering in horror at his new school.

Yes the great Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the man-who-conquered was scared.

His friends back in England would have been amused with how he was acting this moment, more afraid of school than a mass murdering lunatic who was trying-sorry _tried-_ to kill him. The truth being that as much as he acted the confident person who was damn near untouchable (well most of the time) he was really still the scared, shy boy who once cowered in his cupboard to try and avoid the harsh words of spite and of the fists that were swung his way, the boy who had no friends and who thought he would never gain said friends.

So Harry was currently a bundle of nerves. At least last time when he started Hogwarts he already knew Hagrid and loads of other kids were in almost exactly the same position as he was (the almost being that he was famous and it wasn't an all boys boarding school).

This time he was starting slightly later than anyone else (for some a few years to late and to others well lets see he was too busy fixing his house to be somewhat liveable in before he started, therefore it was now mid October and he was just starting school.

Also at this point if he continued staring at the dashboard on his car located currently at his house he most certainly was going to be extremely late for class or really early for lunch.

Harry thought the worst thing at this point was that he knew absolutely no-one. For at least if he knew a couple people, there was a chance he was somewhat friendly towards them and became friendly...acquaintances, yes that would probably fit that sentence best. So as long as he had not became enemies or at least rivals at this point it would be fine.

Unfortunately Harry had not done that and was the reason why he was hiding in his car avoiding the hell-hole that the majority of people called 'school'.

He was most afraid of the students. He knew first-hand how much it hurt despite his pretences and masks he put up when everyone was against you. In fact Harry thought at this point he probably got on better with adults (other than Voldemort and the people who tried to kill him) and was therefore not scared of the teachers because he knew none of them could be as bad as Voldemort or failing that Umbridge.

Harry had spent so long sitting there pondering about his fate (Harry knew this was over dramatic but then again this is the child who at his sorting thought Minnie was going to lead him to his doom) it was nearly lunchtime once he actually arrived at the maroon buildings that made up Forks High School.

He swallowed unconsciously as he paused and summoned up his courage that gryffindors were renowned for as he opened the car door and got out into the empty parking lot of his new school.

Dragging his reluctant feet to the building labelled with the sign 'Reception' he open the slightly stiff wooden door and slowly as considered normal walked towards the blonde female receptionist that was rather bland in features, who smiled as if to assure him, but to him it was fake. To him the smiles were the worst and always meant the worst was about to happen, as all they did was to cause him pain whether emotionally or physically.

"Are you new here?" The bland lady asked him in a way that many would consider friendly, but to Harry it was a sign that he was dealing with what he considered an idiot, the words 'stupid question' echoing repetitively through his mind.

Thankfully for Harry it seemed the receptionist realised this and quickly changed the question to " are you Harry Potter?"

She paused waiting for confirmation, which he did with a short nod, she waited a little longer as if wanting him to speak but continued after a couple beats of slightly awkward silence.

"Ah yes, um...hang on," she was getting more flustered as she spoke, as Harry continued watching as she searched with reckless abandonment through the stacks of uneven paper, that seemed to have no rhyme or reason for how it was sorted and any filing system was lost to any other than the female in front of him.

Harry in an attempt to fit in more glanced around, avoiding the figure as if to try and relieve her of something he didn't quite understand himself.

After a couple more minutes of searching frantically she finally found the find that had eluded her previously. Tugging it out harshly, causing the stack to fall down she sighed but made no move to tidy it up at this point. She turned back to Harry.

"Right, this is your timetable andddddddd," pulling out yet another piece of paper from the cluttered mess around her desk continued "here is your map of the school"

She smiled at him as he scanned the paper briefly, smiled in silent thanks then turned on his heel and walked through the door in the direction that the map said was the cafeteria.

**Meanwhile** (_Alice Cullen's view)_

Alice smiled though barely, it truth she was just a little bit bored. There is only so many times you can go through high school and it still remain interesting after all.

Her face quickly dropped the emotion though, when a white screen came across her vision which swirled and morphed into a futuristic vision like ink in water, colours shifting until it shaped into a scene familiar in her eyes- the school cafeteria she was currently sitting in to be precise.

A quick glance round (extremely quick she was a vampire after all) revealed absolutely nothing out the ordinary, something that made her smooth rock-hard skin wrinkle and crease into a light frown.

She was brought out of her confusion as a young male came through the doors. She couldn't smell him of course as in her visions unless the scent was something important it generally only showed the pure visual aspects of what was in her line of vision. He was slightly on the short side, with about the same amount of muscle as Edward although he looked a lot thinner. He also looked older, frown lines decorated his face, and his eyes while entrancing in colour held the same emotions as Jasper when she first met him (in person). Over than the fact he looked older though, had a few more scars than most and that he seemed slightly off, there seemed to be nothing different about him.

Blinking to clear her eyes as the view changed to one pretty much identical to the one she saw mere seconds ago, she quickly in her head started singing 'this is the song that never ends' with each repeat changing into another language.

"Alice,"came a low grumble from the bronze haired male next to her.

Smiling she innocently said "what?" although with Edwards next glare and quiet growl (so only they could hear it) relented "there is a new kid coming today and a wanted it to be a surprise!" Alice chirped sweetly.

The rest of her table didn't even bother to verbally answer at her words other than a slight groan due to their sister's (and wife's) slightly eccentric ideas.

Harry walked in a slight forced casual way towards the Cafeteria, ducking his head trying to avoid attention being brought to him and for the most part it was working, over than he had a faded scar on the back of his neck that was visible when he walked with his eyes seemingly fixed on the ground and that he, even when he didn't go outside other than to fix his house and to get groceries every once in a while still had a darker, more tanned skintone than the majority of the population at Forks High School.

Slowing down considerably as he approached the double doors that he hoped was the canteen (or at least the map he was reading showed him plus he could hear the scraping of trays and the clattering of pots and pans) bracing himself for the unknown he walked into the room with his head staring at a spot of the floor on the opposite side of the room.

A part of his fear was realised as there was a whisper somewhere in the chaos symphony of noise which happened when most teenagers got together, causing heads to turn his way, the stares heating his cheeks and the back of his neck as he tried in vain not to blush. His not-so irrational fear (considering what he had gone through in the past) heightened minisculy as the pandemonium of before dropped in favour of whispers of who he was and where he came from, rumours already starting about him.

He sighed in a way that no one heard and brought his lunch quietly ignoring the subtle and not so subtle prods and questions about his person and background. Removing himself from a particularly annoying chit who informed him was called Jenny Stanley (who definitely reminded him of Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil) he sat himself down at an empty table, self consciously picking at his tasteless food.

He jolted noticeably from watching his food slowly disappearing as he realised he hadn't checked for hostilities using both magical and muggle means because he had been to embarrassed.

Finally meeting the gaze of people watching him in the room (thankfully less than when he first arrived) he scanned for anything with possible negative ideas towards himself felt nothing other than the odd jealous look from the guys.

That was until his discreet scan picked up something familiar at a table near the end.

They were sitting in pairs, all 8 of them. 4 males and 4 females all of which were as pale as the fresh snow which covered the grounds of Hogwarts during the winter, other the last pair, the female slightly pinker than the rest, the guy a rich tanned tone that made all those around look almost anaemic in colour in comparison.

What surprised him the most though was beauty that seemed to flow through their veins. Whether their beauty was of porcelain doll statues or earthy body-builder style caught the eye of those who saw them.

Harry thankfully wasn't one for looks-mostly- and quickly tried to analyse everything that his magic was telling them about them.

Concentrating on the bronze-haired male as he had the clearest view of him, he quickly took in all the information as he utilised his occulemency shields to recount through his memories of studying what he might be.

…...Cold... his magic picking up thermostats in testing the homoeostasis, for magical beings mostly tended to have either a higher or lower temperature than your average Joe Blogg...yellow/amber eyes...creature then...quite weak magical signature...turned creature then, once muggle...dead.

Harry paused his scan at that point, normally whether magical or mundane their aura would pulse with their heart...so that meant...

But they couldn't be.

Their eyes were the wrong colour. If they were once muggle they wouldn't have the power to keep their eyes the same colour or if failing that, a glamour to change eye colour.

They should be red because of slight differences in blood that was almost like a food colouring for their eyes...so that meant they didn't drink blood.

But they couldn't survive...they don't have blood pops...don't seem to wear contacts...different type of blood?...

But what other type of blood?...

Unbidden the image of Quirrelmort drinking from the unicorn floated up distractedly. He was about to dismiss the image as memories, when it hit him.

Animal blood. It must have an impact on their eyecolour naturally.

'Huh' he thought, well that was interesting, although now he had to make sure he didn't get on the wrong side of the local vampires.

Looking away from the table that at some-point he had shifted his inquisitive gaze to, his head snapped up when he detected a slight difference in the room previously.

The bronze-haired teenager he had studied earlier had whipped his head up quicker than most people could see and was now staring at him fearfully.

Looks like he had accidentally dropped his occulemency shields in his discovery of what they were.

'Bugger.'

Yay! This chapter didn't want to write itself :(

Also I apologise for the long time between updates, I had exams then I got *ahem* distracted by the holidays... anyway enough of lame excuses.

Big thank you to:

MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun, Elfin69, darkblue91, 917brat, narutonarutolove, Silvermane1 and Nessaangel for reviewing as well as to everyone favouriting, alerting, adding to communities...etc

Also to ... eep um I probably will have accidental magic and I am considering keeping parseltoungue (all I need is an excuse for why) and other than that I am not telling...oh and *waves back*

o seu Inglês era muito bom. Peço desculpas se a minha história é difícil de ler mas como eu não sou muito bom com a gramática ... (using google translate...)

Oh and please read 917brat's comment please for chapter 3, i don't personally know the story but someone else might...

Thankyou and goodnight *bows*


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Twilight unfortunately, which is why I am writing on and not in a published book.

Previously:

_'bugger'_

Chapter 4

The thought seemed oddly appropriate as a flash of fear clouded the honey coloured eyes staring at him, before the fear dissolved into a concoction of anger, suspicion but most predominately worry

**A Few Moments Ago...**

_'Huh,_' Edward paused and looked up at the soft unknown voice oriented somewhere to corner of the cafeteria they were in.

Concentrating on this unknown voice he realised it wasn't soft per say, more that it was fuzzy as though something was trying to block the noise like a muffler.

He was not one to boast but he knew _everyone's _mind (probably more than they did) and yes that did include Bella's brain.

He realised he did know something similar talent to this- it was a weaker version of Bella's!

Quickly tracing the unknown back to its source. (The fuzziness was like a radio when out of range- loads of static with the odd word going through until it stops working.) He located the voice in a small corner of the room. He (for he now knew it was a he) was sitting at a rather inconspicuous table out of the light that faced everyone but unless you were looking at him you wouldn't see him. It was the kind of place that Jasper would automatically be drawn to if not for Alice dragging him away to a table nearer the windows where the rest of the family would automatically gravitate around.

Of course all of this happened in a time incomprehensible to pretty much every human out there.

He was quite busy pondering about this curiosity, ( he vaguely recalled Alice saying something about a new kid)that he was so focused on this human that caught his attention after quite a lot of years of boredom, that he heard the next fuzzy words.

_'….didn't get on the wrong side of the vampires..' _

Edward stilled his previously small movements completely, he didn't breath nor move from his impression of a statue, until Bella's hand lightly (for a vampire) touched his shoulder although he wasn't sure what the gesture was for at the moment so deep in his terror to try and even comprehend anything else.

He attempted to keep his previous composure of calm nonchalance, however he knew that any looking (especially his family-and Jacob) would have seen the crack, the slip in both humanity and any sense of calm he ever appeared to have.

Realising that the jaded emerald eyes were caught in his gaze, he realised he wasn't fooled about the indifference that for once in his many years (since becoming a vampire anyway) that the human in his direct line of vision hadn't believed any of it either.

It was then rather amusing (something that brought him out of his shock) that he heard the much clearer curse of '_bugger.'_

Despite the fact his family had been outed properly for the first time in forever, it was the simple thoughts that held a different perspective that still entertained, unwillingly curling his lips up slightly in a smile few would notice, he refocused on the enigma that was the new kid.

Well he was until Bella once again looked concerned at him, shaking his head and catching the eye of Renesmee which he quickly dropped.

What was he going to do with his family?

Since Renesmee was born he had lightened up a little, but if she were gone? She was his little princess who had him completely wrapped around his finger disproving anything talk of a vampire being to love anyone other than his (or her) mate.

Jacob. What could he say to Jake? He watched as Jake tried to 'discreetly' check on him while putting his arm gently around 'Nessie' as he called her trying to cheer her up as Edward for once was not seeming to be at her every attention.

He watched as next to Jacob, Alice seemed to be wondering something but no important vision was coming to her that he could see. Hopefully she would tell us if something was wrong...unless she had another repeat of the Victoria episode, plus she had Jasper to look after her if this kid went 'off his nutter' as he heard someone say in there mind, and attack them, although he doubted this Harry kid would win, probably end up as gory mess all over the floor and Esme wouldn't like that now would she?

He didn't even bother looking at Jasper as he could feel his gaze on him. Jasper would be able to defend himself the best...but if he was too busy protecting the others, especially Alice. He shook his head lightly, it doesn't do to dwell on such things.

He saw Rosalie lean her head on Emmet, while Emmet himself just smiled at her while squeezing her arm gently (somewhat). If his (little-ish) brother and sister were hurt or worse? Well Emmet could probably protect them up to a point in pure strength and Rosalie was vicious when she wanted to be, but this kid was an unknown, what if...what if...what if...

Bella...

It hurt too much to even contemplate the idea, even if there was a little bit of distance between them lately (I.e the last couple of years)

No they wouldn't get hurt as he wouldn't attack. Would he? He said get on the good side of the vampires so he wanted to befriend them. What for? Protection, money, to be turned, to spy or to be attacked when they least expect it. He couldn't have any normal motives like just wanting to be his friend. Other than Bella who was completely special in that aspect, all full humans are exactly the same, none of them innocent other than the babies, each with immoral desires. He knew this well. He after all could see those dark desires as they flashed upon their mind constantly.

Then he decided he would go. He would do a repeat of what he did to Bella but without falling in love, getting married, having a child and turning him into a vampire. He would 'study' him until he knew what this child was doing.

Not since Bella had anyone peaked his curiosity than this short kid that smelled a bit like what he remembered of cinnamon, that he didn't know at all.

But he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

He tried to get to listen to the fuzzy voice but he was met with a solid brick wall with only occasional 'buzzes' that seemed to represent thoughts.

He watched as the majority of people moved out the canteen, that the boy joined them and was lost other than by scent in the crowds of the small school.

Edward sat there still still, a lot of effort trying to act 'normal' and after a while cursed himself for not going up to him and talking to the child. He tried to calculate the chance that he was going to be in the same classes but it didn't seem likely.

He looked up from the table across the room he had been staring at for at least 20 minutes at lunch in total, to his family who were watching him curiously, with a little bit of worry. Well other than Alice. She was looking at him amused for some reason he probably wouldn't want to know.

Renesmee looked worried, Edward wondered for a moment that he should reassure her he was fine but then he realised the Volturi was coming soon to check upon them, trying to catch them out with old obscure laws they had created for such and such.

The Volturi...

Damn. What would the Volturi do to his family if they found out they had been found out? What would they do to the kid?

No, that was simple.

They would destroy him.

**Harry**

He evaluated the guy vamp that was continuing to stare at him in a way that was slightly creepy. He resigned himself to adding wards to his previously all-muggle house, as the vamp had obviously heard him telepathically and was going to try and stalk or kill him.

Unfortunately that meant he was more likely to be found.

Stupid magic.

_Thank you for reading so far especially as I have been gone so long...oops already written another chapter so that should be up some time soon._

_Thank you for reviewing:_

917brat, pikachumomma, narutonarutolove, Sweetie7smiled, Elfin69, darkplayer35

To Chishio Ame I hope I answered your question. If not it was Jacob and Renesmee.

For Those asking about pairings I havn't decided quite yet and have no particular inclination towards slash or het either.

Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting. Story alerting, and me as an author to favourites and alerts – I really appreciate it :D


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: All right this currently this story has no pairings and is going to continue that way for the foreseeable close future. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't and have never owned Harry Potter**.

Chapter 5

Harry thought it was rather an achievement he had managed to get out of there without creepy guy noticing. The vampire was oddly familiar but Harry couldn't quite recall who specifically he reminded Harry of right now. It seemed unimportant when this unknown threat could read his mind.

As Harry slinked off blending into the small crowd towards his first lesson which according to his timetable was double art, he was thankful that it appeared the staring vamp was not in his lesson.

He was therefore surprised when the petite black haired vampire walked in just as the warning bell went, a hint of a frown on the granite face.

Harry tried to assess the vampire in front of him and analyse his recent conclusions of the 'family'.

She was short but not that much shorter than him and therefore not enough to be noticeable. They were all obviously turned when they were young the big ones were probably a bit older ( the russet skinned non vampire and the big slightly scary vampire).

They were a big coven, but then the only vampires he had personally met were Sanguini at Slughorn's party and the numerous vampires fighting (mainly with Voldemort) at the so called final battle.

So far he knew that the copper haired creeper had the ability to read minds and as such does that mean that they all had special talents? He wasn't quite sure. 'perhaps I should check my DADA books for extra info.

What really interested him was the appearance of the two that didn't seem to fit in. The girl who looked very slightly younger than the others who was alive but had the heartbeat of a muggle hyperventilating after running a marathon while on ecstasy- or extremely fast. She appeared similar to the creeper and the vampire next to... No..

He didn't... Bloody hell he got her pregnant..but they can't get pregnant without a potion, so unless they have access to the wizarding world in which case I am totally screwed or was a bearer perhaps ...

The most likely possibility however was he for her pregnant as a human. Didn't he know how dangerous that was? Most people died and the ministry had put down a lot if the vampires who did such a thing, Harry had personally tried to change that law before he left, but still how could he be such an idiot? If you are male no matter what species unless you want to get someone pregnant you wear contraception. Idiot.

He was interrupted in his rant on the idiot and the absence of contraception when he appeared to have the only spare stool in the class next to him and as such the small vampire sat adjacent to him.

He smiled slightly awkwardly and turned towards the teacher who had just entered the room, but otherwise didn't do anything towards the vamp.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted her blinking slightly as she hadn't quite expected that. Before shrugging.

The teacher who's name he couldn't quite remember at the moment started warbling on a bit using words and phrases that if you looked over later wouldn't make any sense. Halfway through her monologue about the contrasting techni-colours and their relation to shadow and form, she appeared to notice the unknown student in her mist and embarrassingly asked him to stand up and introduce himself all the while apologising for accidentally ignoring him.

He remained sitting, but reluctantly introduced himself as Harry from England and raised an eyebrow at the expected continuation of his self description from the rest of the class.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly although the topic did amuse in that they were supposed to be drawing 'mythical' creatures and today they were covering dragons. (So he attempted to recreate a Hungarian Horntail and got praise for it being 'imaginative')

It was at the end that the petite vamp introduced herself as Alice, he smiled at her (or what he considered a smile, it was more a slight upturn of his lips) but otherwise ignored her as she walked with him to car park. She appeared to want to say something to him but seemed to think better of it and as she fairly bounced towards the car in which the creeper was sitting.

Ignoring the continued blatant staring he stepped silently into the car (which was also being stared at) and took off towards his house not noticing the honey coloured eyes watching his car move away from the muggle school.

He wiped his slightly sweaty brow as he finished setting the wards ; Anti-hostile wards against those with less than pleasant intentions, unknown animagi, a light notice-me-not and confundus designed for wizards and magical creatures (It would stop a passing wizard from noticing there were wards unless they deliberately tried to find the house knowing he was there) and a light scent remover from in the house (against scent trackers or vampires' noses in this case).

He could have put up the remaining wards he knew varying from muggle repelling to the fidelius charm but to do so would not only make the surrounding muggles suspicious (and therefore attracting attention towards him) but also wizards could track magical signatures to a certain extent and since he was a prominent figure of the magic community they would be able to find him quicker and easier- which was something he was trying to avoid currently.

It annoyed him that he had to limit his magic, while he was on his crazy road trip since he and Hermione were together (and for about half Ron was as well) their magic signatures blended and distorted without them even having to cast a single spell.

But he was alone now.

**EDWARD**

He felt nervous.

Fidgeting constantly more than your average human and much more than a vampire, the others watched curiously.

He would know, he could hear it in their thoughts.

He was waiting until sundown not really noticing his daughter subtly trying to get his attention.

"Dad," Edward span towards his daughter, appearing slightly guilty as the worry became visible on her face. She held out her hand towards him. It took about half a second to comprehend what she wanted before taking her seemingly fragile hand.

The colours warped into her view, not quite as clear cut as his own, but not quite as muddy as his human memories that vaguely existed. Unlike with everyone else including Alice, he could not 'see' their thoughts but merely hear them unless they completely focused on it and not an actual thought. (therefore he could see dreams as they were not properly thought out mere pictures or films) The colours settled into the view of himself in the cafeteria looking a mix between complete worry and the face of someone who has just had their puppy kicked.

The scene swirled quicker this time (rather like being on the inside of a portkey not that Edward knew this) but it was now focused on himself blatantly ignoring everything around him as he was caught up in his thoughts. He watched himself absent mindedly tapping his foot against the sofa, while Rosalie slowly grew evermore irritated at the light _'thud' _that repeated itself in no particular pattern.

It was always odd to see himself in another's view. Sadly he saw this strange sight more often that he would like to admit as some of the girls that were infatuated with him often just had pictures of him and the girl together, something that made him sigh that these young humans would be so...focused on him.

He wondered what his daughter was trying to show him as he slowly withdrew his larger hand from the smaller one of his daughter's.

She looked at him beseechingly, and recognised the vague thought of worry of why he was acting like this.

Looking at his daughter's face furrowed in concern made him never want to have to see her like this again. He promised himself this.

As such his decision was made any doubts of not going were erased completely from his mind, he would go so he could protect his family, so they wouldn't be worried anymore.

**HARRY**

It was rather late or early as it may be when he heard the wards go off.

He opened his eyes and leapt off the bed, absently casting a wandless silencio to his feet just before he landed. He crept stealthily down the stairs and was rather amused to find a rather confused vampire in the room he had dubbed as the lounge.

He was quite surprised that the vampire had managed to get this far what with the wards and all, but then again all of us make mistakes.

The vampire finally seemed to regain his bearings, blinking at Harry, he went as if to move forward, but seemed to think better of it and looked at him once again with that stalkerish expression.

We both seemed to be waiting for something, anything.

But whatever it was it didn't happen.

Harry sighed. He'd quite prefer being back in his cosy bed, dreaming things that only happen in dreams like Dobby (despite being quite dead) singing 'we are the champions' to Lucius Malfoy while Ron did the macarena in the background.

But no he had to have a vegetarian vampire in his living room and at an ungodly hour when he had school tomorrow. Just great.

Harry to live up to the Gryffindor house, gathering up all his courage he asked, "so...are you going to say something 'cos I have to get up early in the morning you know?" In a tone that completely belied the awkwardness of this situation.

It seemed that this broke the dam of words that this vampire had been holding in.

"Who are-what...you...how...strange- no different...why?"

Of course this had probably made more sense in the vampires mind. Harry didn't think he had seen a vampire quite this confused before._'Perhaps I slightly overdid that confundus charm...'_

The vampire seemed to recall what he had just said and appeared to be slightly embarrassed although that was quite hard to tell when vampires don't blush and this one seemed to be on par with Snape in terms of amount of facial expressions.

"What are you?"

This broke Harry out of his self-induced daze.

"Well I would like to say I am Human" as Wizards _were_ a type of human.

Unfortunately Edward didn't seem quite as happy with this answer.

"You lie, _you_ know what we _are, _you can block me out, tell me the _TRUTH, _you so-called human"

Now Harry was all for peace- he had seen enough war thank you- but this guy was starting to annoy him. And he was questioning his word.

Harry never went back on his word, nor lied unless it was completely necessary. The latter because he couldn't lie unless he was in life or death situations, and after so many he didn't count talking to a vampire as life threatening. As such this vampire had just provoked the ire of the marauder part of him.

"And perhaps I have a latent talent with the mind hmm? And i've read many books on vampires?" Yes he had. Defence Against Dark Creatures books.

"And maybe it didn't occur to you that I may have nicknamed you a vampire but then you looked up and confirmed did it?"

Of course this was a blatant omission of the truth, however it wasn't really a lie in Harry's mind as he was just stating possibilities of what _could_ have happened...

"Don't mess with me, human. You do not know what I am capable of "

"I am not messing with you they were distinct possibilities, and you are here because you do not know what _I_ am capable of." A low growl answered his statement and Harry thought it best not to provoke the vampire he was meant to be getting on the good side of...wait good side...

"Maybe your telepathy isn't as good as you think it is," another growl. It was way to easy to rile him up, "after all I thought to get on the good side of the vampires."

"Your mind. How do you do that?" 'score one for second generation marauder'

"Some secrets are meant to be our own, do they not? I do not see the need to tell _you_ anyway" He felt just a little bit smug at this, it was not often that he was the one withholding somewhat important information- it was usually him in the vampires position.

The vampire seemed to snap at this and lunged toward him the hostile intention warned him of this as he manipulated the ward to slow the vampire down to pre-boxing Dudley speed and dodged out the way. The vampire went to try again and once again he missed. This proceeded for a couple more times before he seemingly decided that currently this was futile, making Harry think _**'dead'**_ for had he done that during the war he would have died brutally several times over obviously this vampire was rather naïve in terms of fighting and relied way to much on his telepathy ability.

**EDWARD**

This human was so frustrating as he either was running at the same speed he was or was somehow slowing him down.

But he was a weak human he couldn't do that.

Although for some reason he was starting to feel slightly scared of this...being in front of him. He had defied his attacks when they should have maimed him (he didn't want to kill him, he needed to know how to kill and protect his family against those like him, plus he may have wanted some revenge)

The males presence seemed to scream dangerous despite his although irritated demeanour looked rather relaxed and in control.

The last time he had been so frustrated with a human with abilities to block their mind it turned out to be his mate Bella.

Could it be?

He sauntered forward to the male in front of him, he didn't believe he was gay or bi but he didn't want to lose what could be another soulmate. He briefly noted the slight confusion that came onto this guys face.

He got closer less than a metre from this being, who looked rather wary and seemed to be reaching for something unseen...

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips onto a surprised Harry's.

**So what do you think?**

**Sorry it took so long, was diagnosed with ME and had a load of exams. Funtimes.**

**Also for those going oh no its slash and others going yay pairings I am sorry to say that THERE IS NO PAIRINGS AT THE MOMENT despite what I have just written okay?**

**Once again big thanks to Chisio Ame, traceybuie, RogueNya, Scribitur Ad Narrandum, Shoveler, The Contentious Reader, ozymandias123, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko and finally Joe Lawyer who reviewed. To Joe especially thankyou for a great review I loved it and got some ideas to put into plot.**

**On the subject of Animagi I put up a poll which should be on my profile which may be put in story.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, favourited, added to story alerts and read the story...we made 10000 hits!**

**Hoping to fill in plot holes soon**

**SevenBlackRoses ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight; I do however own a little green book for writing fanfiction in.**

**AN:** Okay I know it's a long time since I last wrote but it's going to be longer between updates as I have a load of exams and I am really struggling a bit with ME at the moment. _**ALSO NO PAIRINGS**_. Thank you I believe we can now go on with the story.

**EDITED:** Changed Jessica to Jenny Stanley (Jessica's younger sister)

Chapter 6

Harry blinked.

Creepy vampire (who tried to kill him a minute ago) was...kissing him.

Hell no. This is not happening. Harry's eye twitched. Stalker vampire flew across the room hitting the cabin's walls so hard the walls shaking.

The vampire struggled to get up but was held down by the sheer oppressive force that was Harry's magic.

"What in bloody hell do you think you were doing?"

The vampire opened his mouth "I thought-"

"You thought wrong. I don't know what was going through your head when you thought that, _that_ was a good idea."

"But-"

"No, you do not go to someone's house- who you do _not_ know- and kiss them, especially in a small town like this." Harry ended the argument. After a couple minutes of awkward silence the vampire still held against the rustic wall asked, "So you liked I-"

"No" an astounding no which was accompanied by a glare vaguely reminiscent of Snape's you-ignorant-dunderhead-glare aimed entirely at the only living(sort of) being in front of him.

There was a momentary pause, for what do you do in this situation really? It was the vampire who once again broke the quiet by blurting out, "I, I thought you were my mate."

Harry raised an eyebrow."Really?" He came closer, "I don't believe you, for I believe you already have your mate?

**EDWARD'S POV**

_"Really?" He came closer "I don't believe you, for I believe you already have your mate." _

Edward had by now stopped squirming and wriggling to get out, as it was pointless. He ducked his head down, sure he had thought it was a good idea at the time, but now he just ducked his head embarrassed while muttering out, "it's not unheard of to have multiple..." but trailed off at the look on the being(?)'s face In front of him.

The humanoid figure moved towards him like a cat stalking its prey and for the first time he felt truly scared.

"_You_," step "_are_," step "a complete an utter fool." Stop. "If I wasn't trying not to offend anyone and have a vague resemblance of a normal life," the being had stopped only a metre away from his now vulnerable form."I would have quite happily killed you and have no regrets, as idiots like you are unable to survive without help."

Edward thought this was too harsh, he had after all lived on his own for 10 years and he was one of the best fighters in his family. And therefore stated without thinking, "You have no idea what I am capable nor anything about Me." a trace of Edward's pride remained for obviously he (or at least he assumed it was a he) had caught him off guard, completely ignoring the fact that he was unable to even scratch this, even before the kiss.

He was broken out of his reverie when a chuckle sounded, he glared at the sound. "I have no idea?" The voice sounded.

"_I_**,** have _no_ idea?" The being repeated incredulously, before he once again started laughing a slight bitterness to his voice. "I fought against your kind before vampire, they make good sparring partners I must admit, however those on the battlefield who I have dueled with are dead."

"So you slaughter our kind and that, that's what you we're going to do with us only befriend and betray us, bu-"

"But you found me out?" Another laugh. "Oh dear, this is big misunderstanding shall we say." The being's tone was light, but the stance and smirk was anything but."I only came here to settle down, so to speak, it just so happened I recognised you as a vampire and decided that I would remain neutral, no alternative motives I assure you."

Edward had no idea whether he had lied on that last bit, or even if any of what he said was true, as he could hear the being's heartbeat was beating fast, but it had been even at first hear as it were. So was he lying or was adrenalin? Or even that his species had faster heartbeats? Something caught in his mind, "wait you said you slaughtered us so why would you remain neutral if you tried to kill us." his tone a mixture of fear and smugness of catching this being in his own web"

A brow rose" I have a few vampire friends, did I not say I had vampire sparring partners? It was a war of belief not species, and even if it was just vampires, perhaps I tire of fighting, there is only so much before one cannot stand so much violence anyway." His tone haunted, his face impassive other than his unnaturally green eyes which held numerous emotions.

"Go," he said suddenly, "go home, for I am weary of power plays and suspicions." The force that had been holding him down suddenly changing, instead now shoving him out the door.

"I -"

"Yes?" the being replied curious apparently at what left he had to say.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled and left, running through the door into the black forest before the being could mock him for apologising.

_Okay I know this was a really short chapter but I do have another chapter half written so there may be a quicker update._

Once again massive thanks to:

traceybuie, Paultagoras, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, pikachumomma, Ice Vixen, Joe Lawyer (thank you for some ideas and tips on writing I really do appreciate it), Pedro Boncompagni, SparkleNicole, MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun, Reader and Alice2Epic

For reviewing despite long time between updates. Also Thank you to all those who favourited and alerted and even voted on the poll (which is still up btw)

As we hit nearly 16000 (I know yay!) a little hint-Alice's reaction...:D for the next chapter...and of course a bit more of harry angsting. :p

Toodles!

SevenBlackRoses


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Okay people of Earth still no pairings okay, and this will probably be the end of quick updates I am sorry... Still a slightly longer chapter then last to make up for it.

Disclaimer: Despite repeatedly asking Father Christmas he still hasn't given me the rights to Harry Potter or a Hogwarts letter :(

**Chapter 7**

**EDWARD **

Edward ran through the silent forest slowing up a bit as everything started to sink in. What on earth was he thinking when he thought about kissing him, how could he tell Bella...or not tell her at all? Edward sighed he hadn't even found anything out about the unknown other than he was a lot more powerful than they were. All he did was make things worse, he should have just told his family, but what he could tell them now? He had betrayed their trust in them.

It was with his head hanging with shame that he walked the last half mile to his home.

-.-.-.-

**HARRY**

He watched as a blur zoomed away from his house, the apology almost unheard. He felt so tired and he just couldn't deal with this right now.

He came here to escape from what the many fickle and shallow people would say is the perfect life; fame, fortune, any person he ever wanted... It was a lie. Fame was no privacy, fortune spoiled you and the people wanted him as the man-who-conquered not Harry, just Harry.

Yes he had made many mistakes in life, for nobody is ever be perfect. It was never the big things he messed up, only the little things he overlooked. Checking the wards again trying to figure out what he missed earlier, all the while yawning and absent mindedly going over the conversation from before. Yes he had gone to easy on him, but he was not trying to fight. The vampire was so naive and arrogant and the guy didn't even realise! He still couldn't believe the prat kissed him. But none of it mattered, not when...

-.-.-.-.-

**ALICE**

She trembled. Not with fear but with anger, how dare he do this! He was breaking what was although boring at times, perfect happiness. She had no idea why Edward went to the new boys house. He didn't appear to have done anything wrong and then Edward had to betray his wife of many years by going and kissing an unwilling person that he tried to kill just moments before.

And he knew. The new boy knew what they were. Did Edward give it away? She only started to see from the fight to a few minutes after a kiss. Edward seemed to take an unknown joy from pissing off powerful entities, first the Volturi, now Harry.

She was quite surprised at Harry's power, after all he didn't exactly seem powerful, but then again the same be could said about herself.

Now all she had to do was wait until Edward came. Alice pouted, she hated waiting.

-.-.-.-.-

**HARRY**

_Flashback..._

_"But you found out" Harry felt rather amused at this, it was not often he got to play the bad guy and he was rather enjoying it. He played up the Mafia style bad guy a bit, with a compulsory smirk upon his face. Spouting off little bits, without giving himself away. After all, the vampire seemed to be after information. _

_The nagging feeling returned, he was missing something. The resemblance, ah it was the tip of his tongue..._

_He was torn out of his musing for a question on his neutrality, "I have a few vampire friends," a little omission of the truth he had an acquaintance in Sanguini, but some of his friends had been turned during the skirmish at Stonehenge while they were doing the crazy road trip like Padma Patil and Terry Boot for example._

_He continued talking about not wanting to fight as that was undeniably true. As he spoke images flew through his mind like a rocket ship to Mars of those who died. Fred, Snape, Dobby, Hedwig it kept going until it was Sirius and Cedric... He looked into the vampires eyes the images of those who died or suffered still flashing- _

_Wait._

_Cedric? If it wasn't for the fact he had different eyes and had died without vampires being there anytime before/after/during his death._

_He would of sworn that Cedric was back for the dead._

_He couldn't do this. Feeling more guilty for another death he could of prevented, he felt tired. He couldn't keep up the bad guy persona up in front of virtually identical face of the first person he properly saw die._

_He told the kid to go home, he needed to change the wards and just forget._

-.-.-.-.-

**EDWARD**

Edward walked up to the place he called home, a loud sigh on his lips that he knew the others in the house could hear.

He was a few metres from the house when the door opened and a black blur ran then stopped just inches away from him.

"Alice?" I was not getting clear thoughts just pure anger, I wondered briefly if this is what Jasper felt like all the time.

She growled at me, ".You."

It was at that point I realised that she had seen everything. That and I was doomed.

-.-.-.-.-

**BELLA**

Alice had been on edge since Edward left the house, she wondered why but then recently everyone seemed to be having problems with each other, including herself and Edward.

To be honest she was rather upset with him right now, they had been married since before she was turned and had a beautiful daughter. But for the first time in many years Edward was not with her and it hurt.

Had he grown tired of her? She thought they had just be going through a rough patch but the last time he really left her she had been verging on suicide...she didn't want to have to go through that pain again.

It had been a while since he left the house, with Alice getting more and more agitated. It had gotten so bad that Jasper had come down from wherever he was hiding to see what was riling her up, but he was brushed aside repeatedly.

When Rosalie looked ready to snap at Alice a heavy sigh was heard from outside. We all whipped our heads round, relaxing minutely when the smell of Edward wafted through the elegant house.

Alice had a face on like a tiger and Jasper had furrowed brows while looking like he had been punched in the gut.

The door opened, the whoosh as Alice ran and the words "how could you" before there was a sound like thunder, as we all saw Alice push Edward back 10ft and into a tall pine tree which snapped at the force. Bella could imagine Esme's wince but didn't dare look at her, captivated as she was at the scene before her.

"I guess I deserved that." Bella paused, she could tell everyone other than Alice and Edward were wondering what Edward had done now.

"You deserve far worse."

"I know but...he was a threat." I gasped Edward had killed somebody! I checked his eyes- still butterscotch - but who was a threat?

"Was he really? Because I didn't get any warnings from him." Edward seemed to cringe and swallowed harshly.

"They have been wrong before." Edward forced out. Bella shot Edward an unseen glare, that was not Alice's fault.

Alice looked murderous "They knew the weakness in my visions but that is not the point you didn't even to think to ask me. You know I would of said something if I did." Edward seemed to deflate as if his last defence had been shattered.

For a moment no one spoke, it had been a long time since they saw Edward so down, not since I had nearly died. We were all slightly thankful when Emmet burst out, "well thanks for clearing that up, since that made a whole lot a sense." It was not often Emmet used sarcasm he preferred double entendres and really bad jokes... But now was not the time to contemplate that fact.

She watched as Alice turned towards Edward a rather unfitting sinister smile on her face, before turning to the rest of us all crowded (for vampires) around her and Edward.

Alice started "you know the new kid at school?"("There was a new kid at school? Shush Esme now is not the time") "Edward decided he was a threat and without telling us, he decided to go to the house with the first option of killing him." (Edward!) "I suppose I'm being a bit unfair as apparently he knew what we are, but then Edward probably gave us away... Anyway he started fighting but can't lay a scratch on Harry- that's the new kid by the way- and eventually stopped" Jasper seemed to have perked up interest and Carlisle was looking mildly confused.

"Great, so our idiot of a brother is why we are going to have to convince this kid to be quiet or kill him and move without finding out. Thanks a lot jerk" Rosalie interrupted now glaring full force at Edward (but then again when wasn't she glaring?)

Alice now had a mirthless grin on her face "Oh that's not all no no, he then had to-"

"That's enough Alice." Edward's voice was cold, "That is between me and Bella"

She snorted at that "Don't you mean between you and Harry? You would never have the balls to admit something like that my dear Eddie." Edward growled and Alice continued ignoring her brother in all but blood, " Why then he had to go and kiss him!"

As I watched Edward drop is head and make no attempt to deny it, my heart shriveled with betrayal, I took one last look at the person I loved before turning and sprinting desperately away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So... thoughts? I hadn't actually planned any Bella.. Oh well she is in there now._

_Thank you for reviewing: _

**traceybuie**- sorry the last chapter was short at least this one is longer... Yay powerful Harry :D

**eyeseemore**- I read your comment just as I was finishing writing this and realised I had managed to make it either more messy...and the moment I am trying to edit this myself. (Edit: okay for some reason it removed all my paragraphing so trying to fix that now)

_Also thank you for adding to alerts and favourites I really appreciate it._

_Thanks all of you for reading,_

_SevenBlackRoses_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** A you probably can guess by now, I do **not** own Harry Potter, or Twilight for that matter. :(

**Chapter 8**

What do you do when the things you take for granted are gone? What do you say when the secrets you have been hiding for years are found out?

How do you say to those you love you are sorry?

Edward looked up. There was no sympathy in these eyes today just wariness anger and curiosity. He could listen to their thoughts a thousand times but it was unlikely that he could come up with the right words to say.

It was then he needed to make them understand.

"I...I "

"What Edward, your sorry? After so many years of hiding you managed to out us, thanks a lot" Rosalie's voice was cold as liquid nitrogen.

"You don't understand he knew already! Why do you think I went, I didn't want to worry you. He, he knew as soon as he _saw_ us."

A pause, he had made them contemplate.

"And I don't think he is human either, he is able to block his mind off almost completely...a-and he did these supernatural things...they shouldn't be possible, he threw me across the room..how?"

If he could have blushed he would have with the majority of his family looking at him incredulously, he didn't often ramble and combined with what he was talking about...

"But why did you kiss him?" he couldn't answer this not to anyone but Bella, and Edward certainly couldn't say to his daughter that he thought he might have another mate, no way in hell.

More silence.

Edward couldn't take it the pressure on him and the guilt..he sent a brief mental apology to jasper who was looking like the world had crashed down upon him and said aloud "I need to go" he decided he was going to phone Bella and see if she would at least allow him to explain.

He turned and fled into the forest. 

**CARLISLE  
><strong>  
>It was odd, he decided that a non vampire managed to achieve such a feat as to throw someone across the room let alone his children especially without a scratch on them.<p>

Yes he was disappointed with Edward but then we all had had our own slip ups as well, but never had anyone figured what they were straight out without help.

But this possible supernatural being was intriguing, yes he was worried for his family and the welfare of them should something go wrong but it was not often he got to interact with a completely new species! Did he have 23 pairs of chromosomes or was it different? Was he a rare species? Or was he a talented human like Bella? Oh the possibilities! He would have to watch 'Harry' and see if he could recognise what he was, it was fascinating considering it did get boring looking at the same repetitive cases at the hospital.

And while he knew curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back.

**HARRY**

The last attempted hours of sleep failed. He was too anxious to even comprehend sleeping not that he slept much anyway.

In less than an hour he had probably managed to alienate a whole coven of vampires he was trying to make an alliance with. They hated him definitely. He didn't even have the prophecy to give him the assurance that he was unlikely to die by anyone other than the V-man himself.

But the more worrying thing was he had used a rather large amount of magic, it was nothing by Harry's own standards but to magical community at large he knew it was like aurora borealis on a pitch black night. He had made the equivalent of a neon sign saying '**Harry Potter Is Here!' **

They would be coming now, it was not a question of _if_, but _when._

* * *

><p><p>

**BELLA**

Run. Betrayal. Keep running. Pause. Noise. _Phone?_ A glance- Edward? **Smash**.

The phone was now a shapeless lump that was thrown away.

Continue running.

She couldn't deal with this, she had to leave before he left her.

And that meant running.

**KINGSLEY**

The minister's office was rather comfy. Cosy even. It did amaze him that after so long standing outside guarding the place, that it was now his.

He looked at the collection of bottles that lined the walls from butterbeer to the oldest of smooth meads. Not that he had ever tried anything stronger than butterbeer, it would not do to be drunk on the job. Instead he poured himself a cup if tea and reluctantly submerged into the files that were stacked up.

It seemed that ever since harry left, the large amount of paperwork had turned into Mount Everest. With papers asking for Harry to be accused of treason for leaving (denied), a large stack of marriage proposals -all for Harry- rerouted to him (a polite note saying Harry is unavailable and then refiled to the harry potter marriage filing cabinet. Of course these took up about 60% of the stack.

He finally got to the end after a long 12 page (introduction) report on flobberworm breeding.

He relaxed and looked out the onto a beautifully lit square in London. He was enjoying just watching the taxis go by when he started from a shuffling sound coming from the main entrance in the room. He turned to see an Unspeakable standing holding a new file.

He wanted to groan but instead dismissed the Unspeakable, picking up the file and skim reading it, pausing at the magical words 'Harry Potter'. In any other case he would dismiss it for a later time but it wasn't often an Unspeakable came to _'talk'_ to him let alone about Harry so he began to reread the file properly.

Halfway through the page he grumbled to himself 'what had Harry done_ now_?'

_Okay I know the chapter was short. But I finally have a plan for this story! (In terms of plot not pairings) _

_I also know its been a ridiculously long time, but I had my GCSEs to do and I was feeling pretty crappy. It did not help that I scrapped this chapter numerous times because I didn't like it..._

_Anyway **big **thanks to: _**silverXshadow, Jason, Joe Lawyer, Elfin69 (x4!), caren987, vampires united, luna sanguine**

_Also little virtual award to _**traceybuie**_ for reviewing 1st for 3 chapters I really appreciate it!_

_Again big thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and alerted _( ^_^ )

_SevenBlackRoses _


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own, you do not sue. Happy?  
><strong>  
><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Harry hadn't got much sleep last night, he kept jumping at the smallest of sounds, dreading the upcoming confrontation with Vampires tomorrow. All the while his stomach turned in knots as he kept imagining signs that wizards were coming from the battered window.

Dawn came and went and soon the alarm clock went off (normally he may have destroyed it in a flashback but today he had watched the numbers slowly rise 'til it reached his 'wake up' time) and proceeded to get up on automatic. One piece of scantily buttered toast and a glass of water whilst in his pjs. He showered quickly (and swore profusely when it abruptly turned freezing), dressed in record time and promptly stubbed his toe whilst getting his bag and keys.

All in all a rather average day in Harry Potter's household.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Bella hadn't returned, she wasn't answering her phone and Alice said she had no idea where Bella was other than 'away from Forks'.

A hard shove by Emmett brought him out of his brooding somewhat. "Time to go you ass." He obviously wasn't happy with himself but then again he supposed none of his family were. The hardest to deal with though had to be Renesmee, for even she was angry with him and she was almost never upset with him.

His family was falling apart all because of one stupid human-thing. The people he loved wouldn't even look at him with anything more than hatred it seemed. His beautiful wife that he loved dearly was gone, whilst jasper refused to get near the house.

He sighed as he felt the heat of the glares and the malicious thoughts, "I'm sorry," but there was no answer from his family, as usual. Sorry wouldn't cut it and until he could think of better words for forgiveness, sorry was the only thing he could say.

It had only been this way for a single day yet Edward already despised it.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY<strong>

He absentmindedly looked around himself as he drove. He shook his head sadly when he saw the remains of what might have been a motorbike at some point, he was rather glad he didn't have to see what state the rider was in.

He arrived at school as everyone else did, so once he got out of the jam of cars and into the light rain, he briefly glanced at his timetable, it appeared he had AP maths- something he was still highly surprised by- and casually headed in the direction of where building 3 was located but simultaneously trying to 'blend' in with the crowd.

He arrived at the classroom, glanced at the board and promptly the word "crap" tumbled from his parted lips.

The classroom was set up for group work. 2 tables that fit 2 people were pushed together to make as expected- a table for 4. A seating plan was stuck on the board with sellotape, which considering everyone was already in their seats probably meant that it had been in place for a while. There were the odd free spaces dotted around the room but unfortunately his name was placed in the group of vampires he was currently trying to avoid. He matched the names on the board to the vamps in front of him, creeper was Edward, the half vampire was Renesmee- Renesmee? Really? Who calls their child Renesmee? -And the short pixie like (to muggles) one was the one sat next to him in art was Alice.

There was an extra name on the board for 'Bella Swan' although it appeared she wasn't here at the moment.

Quickly hoping to change where he would sit, he moved towards the teacher, asking quite plainly whether he could change places.

"There are no changes in my class," was the resounding reply.

He tried to protest. "But there are five people on a 4 man table and there are free seats." Yes it sounded desperate and whiny but he was trying to avoid the Cullens and this man wasn't helping.

Unfortunately it was all for nothing as the teacher just repeated his previous answer, with an extra "now sit down and shut up," all the while a glare on his ugly mug. He glanced around as he slowly lowered himself into the correct seat, opposite Edward and next to Alice. The whole class was staring at him almost amazed; it seemed that Mr Varner was the Snape of this school, even if Snape was a somewhat-good guy in the end.

He snapped out of his trance as he once again felt the creep- no EDWARD's glare, he rather hoped there would not be a repeat of last night. Looking to the rest of the table that he now resided on, he saw 2 rather wary but curious looks from the females although half- RENESMEE appeared to slightly angry with him.

It was that, that made him go slightly rigid in his uncomfortable plastic seat, he stopped writing MATHS VARNER on his orange divider as he prayed to whatever higher being there happened to be that ' Edward hadn't told them he had kissed me.' He looked up from the Naruto orange paper, glancing at Edward to see if he had heard. Thankfully it appeared he hadn't although he had this look as though he wanted to clean his ears out ( how Harry got this from a look he would never know) he sighed slightly in relief but it was short lived as they all once again turned to stare at him again.

He had always hated staring, from being a little boy wearing bad clothes and one more bruise than can be considered normal, to the worshipping stares and looks of awe he got for defeating Voldemort.

This prompted him to mutter quietly, "I am a person not a billboard, so stop staring at me."

Although he hadn't said it quietly enough.

"Harry Potter you may be new to my class however that is no excuse for interrupting my lesson boy." Harry hid a wince at the word boy. "Am I understood?" He quickly responded with a curt "yes sir" as his uncle taught him all those years ago.

"Stay behind after class." Harry sighed- he seemed to be developing a chronic sigh when anything happened to himself lately. He raised his eyes off the paper in front of him to the group around him, at least they weren't staring anymore.

* * *

><p>The remainder of class went by but Harry wouldn't be able to recall any of it. He remained seated as he slowly packed his things away and the Cullens and the rest of the class rushed out rapidly. He looked down as he felt the accursed teacher stand behind him.<p>

"I know it's hard son." Harry looked up at his face startled and bewildered 'this man knew nothing about him, so why?' "You're the new kid and you just want to fit in. I heard you also are living alone, which can be tough at your age." Harry stared rather incredulously at this harsh man who seemed to understand some of the simplest problems in his life at the moment. He almost smiled but he knew the other shoe would soon drop and he would be once again left just a little more wary and a little more cynical than before.

"But acting up in class is not the way to go," and there went that other shoe. "I know kids sometimes talk in class but you should pay attention, your education is important and you do not want to waste it." Harry hated the word 'should' it was one of the reasons he left England behind. "I am honestly not sure what your problem is with the Cullens as they are a model family," a family that sucked blood and killed things to survive. "In fact I find it hard to believe you already dislike the family considering you have only been here to days." Harry hated the word 'believe' too, no one ever believed him. "I'll let you go today with a warning as you are new to my class but I shall not be so lenient next time."

By the end of the speech Harry was closed off once again, only a little bitter as yet another person misunderstood him. "Thank you sir." He slung his plain navy rucksack onto his back and walked normally towards the door.

He hesitated as his hand touched the cheap doorknob. He didn't want to ask the question on his mind after all he wasn't really allowed to ask questions.

A few seconds contemplating whether or not to ask was interrupted as Mr Varner realised he was still there, "Was there something you wished to tell me or anything in class you were unsure about?"  
>A confusing as matrices could be, that was not what was important to him. "Just a … question."<p>

"Yes?" The implied 'get on with it' as Harry paused.

"Why did you sit me with the Cullens, if you do not mind me asking?"

Harry turned to watch Mr Varner's face, who just blinked a couple of times before replying.

"I sat you by them as they are friend although rather… isolated. In fact the last person they befriended was Bella Swan a rather long time ago." Harry's eye twitched, he was placed with them because they were antisocial? Brilliant. "But I suppose the main reason is they have very high marks, virtual geniuses in fact and well, I thought perhaps they may be able to help you catch up on what you missed."

Harry felt some of the irritation he felt for the man in front of him disappear. "oh. Thank you sir, but I probably could have done that with a textbook anyway, but … thanks." he unconsciously ran his hand through his hair nodded lightly to the man and left without another word.

Harry closed the door with a squealing sound and moved from the door to retrieve his timetable once more. Seemed had English Lit, he looked up as he felt faint magical signatures in proximity.

Renesmee, Edward, Alice and those two big guys (the big burly vamp and tanned non-vamp) were loosely surrounding him in the otherwise empty corridor.

* * *

><p><em>Another chapter done! And I finally have a somewhat final plan for this story. <em>

_Also on an unrelated note, I'm going to Leavston (sp?) studios where some of Harry Potter was filmed ( ^_^ )_

_Anyway MASSIVE thanks to reviewers: _

**traceybuie, 917brat, Elfin69, Twipotterfreak28, babed1026, mizzrazz72 (X2), Hendrick248848, SunsetFreeze and Saissister.**

_Thank you also to all those who reviewed, favourited and alerted- I really appreciate it!_

_Sincerely,_

SevenBlackRoses

_**P.s** I am trying to adjust my writing style to make it more readable but I'm not sure I succeeded in this chapter..._


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter disclaimers.** **They're all pretty good.  
><strong>  
><em>Renesmee, Edward, Alice and those two big guys (the big burly vamp and the tanned non-vamp) were loosely surrounding him in otherwise empty corridor.<em> 

**Chapter 10**

Harry wanted to sigh, or even whine a rather pathetic 'come on'. But he didn't. To do so would show weakness-more so than the vamps and that tanned guy surrounding him.

He blinked allowing his magic to fill his body lightly- just enough for him to be ready to fight, but not enough to give away his location (again) and be not overtly threatening.

**EDWARD**

He resisted the urge to gloat as the majority of his family surrounded the strange enigma. He was a little irritated that the boy had made his family seem less than perfect to Mr Varner- it would not do for the smart man to look too closely at them- but shrugged the thought off in favour of analysing the male or Harry as it was supposedly named.

He seemed nervous, a little hunched up and tense. His eyes were constantly flicking from person to person and slowly moved into a non-threatening defensive position. 'Interesting' he thought, before speaking very low and quietly (and completely below human hearing) to his family, "seems like he is only capable of fighting us one at a time." He thought a little on this, 'Curious. He was a lot more powerful last night- maybe he is just a one trick pony?"

Edward took a full stride forwards towards Harry, ignoring the feeling of the pressure rising subtly.

**HARRY**

The strange kissy vam- Edward stepped forward and in that moment Harry just knew that he would do anything to attack himself, if he could get away with it.

Harry knew that he had to make a decision.

If he moved one step forward, all will attack and most likely we will all be discovered.  
>If he moved a step back, Edward alone would probably attack him- and again they would likely all be discovered.<br>Try to negotiate and avoid conflicts, but probably end up fighting? 'Seems like a good idea'

He slowly moved his left foot in line with his right, adopting a neutral pose s he did so. He watched as minutely the vamps and the tall guy relaxed. Yet Edward tensed a little. How odd.

"What do you want?" He bit out. It came out a bit more tersely than he was going for and could probably phrase it better too.

In return they blinked at him as though he would know what they wanted- or maybe they thought he would just attack? He didn't know. Harry frowned a little at this reaction.

The silence lasted for an uncomfortable few moments, before a single sound was made.

Edward half growled "what _are_ you?" Harry sighed, annoyance briefly flashing across his face. "I thought I told you that was my own business." He paused, not willing to sound rude, "but if it means so much to you, you could always try researching what you think I am."

Again it was Edward who replied (Harry briefly wondered why it was just Edward if he wasn't the sire but quickly dismissed it) "You shouldn't exist." A cold anger in his tone.

An eyebrow rose with a chuckle he was unable to bite back, was his response to the cold statement. Harry forced himself to calm down so he wouldn't go in to full blown laughter. "Not real you say? Look at yourself! The majority of the world believes you are mere horror stories told to amuse. If you exist, then why in your logic can't _I_?" Amusement spilt out of his tone.

The big burly vamp (whom he still didn't know the name of) snorted at this. A little bit sharply but that is expected in such a situation.

Seeing that Edward was going to speak again he was rather happy that the quickly half-stepped forward. Every eye turned to the new speaker who froze a little at the attention.

"Why do you want to fight us? You are outnumbered."

Harry raised his head slightly at the question. "Ah, you see this is the little misunderstanding. I am neutral. I want no part in this fight, actually if anything I want to be on good terms. I, however, don't particularly like people sneaking into my house at some god-awful time at night."

'There' Harry thought, 'try arguing with that.'

Most of them seemed understanding, even if they were still wary of him. It was suicidal after all to trust so easily.

"**LIAR!**"- Well apart from Edward, shouting as loud as the vampire dared. Edward snarled and his posture changed substantially in to attack. Harry saw this from the corner of his eye and pushed a considerably large chunk of magic into his legs. He then proceeded to mould some more magic into an invisible physical shield around himself. It wasn't a great shield but would withstand a couple of heavy blows before fracturing.

**JACOB**

I could understand where this apparently human was coming from, not many people liked having others invading their homes. The human thing had an odd smell though. It wasn't the mix of bleach and overly sweet scent of the vampires, nor the musky woods smell of the pack. It wasn't even similar to the perfect scent of Nessie.

His scent was the new smell of burning (like a bonfire) and thick oozing honey. It was not a bad smell, but it wasn't a common one either.  
>"LIAR!" Edward! God dammit, this guy appears to be neutral and we outnumber him. Yet you still continue trying to fight this guy, which directly contradicts keeping Nessie safe.<p>

As soon as Edward moved threateningly, the tension increased. Each vampire tensed, Emmett pushed Nessie back slightly behind him (at which she rolled her eyes) Jacob though was more interested in the smell of honey increasing until it was virtually all he could smell, smothering his sensitive nose.

He watched stunned as Edward moved (almost a blur to his eyes as he charged forward) whilst the human thing or Harry moved a few steps out of the way. Edward seemed to swerve away from him jarringly within a few feet of Harry as if he had crashed into some kind of force field. Edward only just stopped in time so he wouldn't slam into the lockers.

The human stepped back a bit more with his focus on Edward, only occasionally glancing around. He didn't move much more though as it meant putting his back to the rest of us. Smart kid.

**EDWARD **

Edward was _seething_.

This Harry was infuriating; he was coming up with new tricks every time.

"You lie." Edward growled again after he physically restrained himself from making a human shaped dent in lockers 258 -262. Harry just raised an eyebrow back and said, "Prove it."

"You said you wouldn't fight us." Edward prepared to attack again.

"I am neutral." the Harry sighed, "I've already told you this; I have no wish to fight you."

Edward was triumphant, he had caught him in a lie, "but you _have_ attacked us!"He said a little too smugly.

Harry had a little half smile as he replied "if you call self defence, attacking." Edward snorted and had taken two more steps forward when the entire group froze.

The surprisingly loud sound of a doorknob turning that turned into the squeaky sound of a door opening, echoed down the hallway.

It was a rather amazing feat as all changed positions into casual stances as the grouping changed, trying to look as human as can be.

**VARNER**

He bit into an apple as he finished his grading. Or what he had to mark anyway, considering most of it wasn't handed in/ was incomplete with some half-arsed excuse as to why it was in this current state.

So rather understandably he was in a non-happy mood.

It didn't help that his mind kept flickering to the new boy- what was his name again? 'ah yes Harry Potter'

He seemed like a nice kid even if he was trouble given by the way he acted out in his lesson. He was rather quiet after that outburst however taking notes and ignoring the rest of the class. It was rather surprising how vehemently he refused to sit by him but as he was the teacher it was _his_ classroom, his rules and he wasn't going to let one idiot destroy his established regime. He was the boss of his classroom after all despite what the governors might say.

It was interesting talking to the boy away from his peers though. He was rather meek and tame compared to the fiery spirit earlier. He probably just played up for the rest of the class to seem 'cool'. The boy seemed honestly confused as to why he was located next to the Cullens. He dismissed the comments against them out of hand and decided to keep an eye on the boy. He was most likely just jealous of the Cullens- God knows many people are.

He picked up his trusty briefcase and laptop (he had no more classes in this room today) and chucked the apple core at the bin.

He opened the door (he needed the caretaker to oil the hinges) and...

Well if that was not suspicious.

People who are quarrelling are all together in an empty corridor whilst they should be in class.

Hmmm he better put on his best 'mean teacher' voice.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?"**

Yep. That would do nicely.

**HARRY**

He barely avoided flinching as the booming sound came out of his maths teacher's voice- he didn't do so well loud voices. Or loud sounds in general.

The non-vamp scratched his head with a rather awkward "Err..." came feebly out.

"**D**o **Y**ou **T**hink **I** **W**as **B**orn **Y**esterday, **Y**ou _**I**__diots_?" 'Well judging by the wrinkles...' "I can quite clearly see a fight a hundred miles away." Harry just wanted to get out of here. His second day here and already the potter luck had kicked in. - A teacher hated him and he was in trouble again.

It was days like these that he wanted to a scream 'why me?' to the heavens. But he didn't obviously. Saviours weren't allowed to do that.

"...WELL, What have you got to say for yourselves, hmm?" Spittle was flying everywhere during his speech. It was rather..disgusting.

A deafening silence.

"We err were... umm yeah..." the big vamp trailed off.  
>"Quiet Cullen, what say you Potter?"<p>

Harry froze as he was put into the spotlight, simultaneously having a Snape flashback.

He decided he would speak honestly (on his part anyway) "A truce."

"Speak up boy, don't mumble when you talk." mini flinch, hopefully not too obvious, but repeated his previous sentence a little louder this time.

"And what pray tell necessitated a truce in the first place? You have been here but two days, I believe."

There was no answer.

Mr Varner sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well hurry up then, finish your little truce then."

Again no one moved an inch, with not a word spoken, as they all stared at their teacher.

VARNER

He glanced at the unresponsive teens in front of him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get them to talk now.

He glanced at his watch; he was 10 minutes late for his daily black coffee drinking time.

"Look, I want all of you to settle this and for me to hear no more about this, understood?" A set of synchronised nods from the students, "and get to class, this is a school not a mall."

Mr Varner stood there and watched as they slowly trickled away in random directions. Once he was sure they were out of earshot he moved in the direction of the ratty staffroom muttering a rather distinct, "I'm getting too damn old for this." 

_Well..._

_What does everybody think? Again I know I am really bad for updates (plus I lost my plan ): ) _

_On a brighter note we reached_ **41400** _views! Yay!_

_Big thanks to reviewers:_

**Twipotterfreak28, BritWhitlock232. HarrySlytherinson, Emerald Fire, traceybuie, DanileHimura, DevilsDelusionMistress, Beth5572, Ibsomniac-Gaara4488, Serpent91, paige93, lunarmidnightwolf and Kiri Namikase**

_Everytime I get a review I do jump up and down and run round the house going 'i've got a review' and it really makes my day, so thank you!_

_Big shout out to favouriters, alerters and readers!_

_I'll update sometime soon (hopefully)_

_SevenBlackRoses ( '.' )_


End file.
